Where there is a Willow,there is a way
by mikethewriter
Summary: Disturbing dreams have been interrupting Willow's life.Are the dreams starting to feel real?


****

Buffy:the Vampire Slayer

__

Where there is a willow,there is a way

written by: mikethewriter

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

NOTE: Buffy,the gang and others do not belong to me except the characters without names.They DO

belong to me.Enjoy the story,please R & R!!!!!!!!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Willow?Willow?Willow?"

Willow heard her name shouted out like the local supermarket announcer ussually does.

She woke up.It was just a dream.This dream had been coming back every night.She could only hear the voices.

Willow got out of her bed and walked up to the bathroom.

She saw her own reflection in the mirror.

"Whow,you've been under the moon lately"Willow said,looking at her reflection.

"What?No,no,no.I didn't say that.No,no,no"

The words came out of her mouth.She didn't want to say those things,but she did.

She went back to her room.

"Weird,weird,weird"

Willow got back in her bed.As soon as she had her eyes closed,the dream took over her mind.

Now the feeling of falling came into the dream.She could feel the weight of her body fall.She tried to scream.

No one could hear her.

Then,from out of the blue,Oz appeared,standing in the center of her room.

"Oz?"

She saw Oz reaching out for Willow.She could nearly touch his hand.

It felt so real.Oz had been away for so long and only the desire of her wanting to see him again was so incredibly strong.

"Oz,I can't.I'm colorblind"

She held her hand on her mouth,shocked by the words she spoke.

"No,I love the color of your shirt"

"Okay,I will shut up,now"

Oz didn't speak.Willow was talking all the way through the dream.

At one moment Oz placed a finger on her lips,which meant that she should be quiet.

He placed a CD in the player and pressed 'play'.

A peacefull,quiet song was playing and Oz pressed himself against Willow.

They danced through the room.

"It's time for me to forgive you" he said.

"But I didn't do anything"Willow said.

"Sssht.I'm changing your anger into love and confidence"

"I have confidence.In a lot of things"

"Where there's a will,there's a way"

She woke up,yet again.

Willow felt strange.She looked over at the clock on her nighttable.

It was morning.She got up.Ready to dress herself.She stopped and looked at the door.

"Three,two,one…."

As if she senced it,there was a knock on the door.

She walked to the door and bent over to open it.When she touched the doorhandle,she saw visions of a few years back when she was with Oz.

When there was another knock on the door,she got out of the visions and finally opened the door.

"Hey,Will"

It was Oz.Willow stood opposite of Oz and her mouth was open.Staring at her former lover.

"Can I come in?"Oz asked.

"Hi,eh,yeah,sure.Come in"Willow said.

Oz placed the bag he was caring on Willow's bed and bent over to hug Willow.

She let him do that.

"So how have you been,Will?"Oz asked.

"I've been okay"she said,full of confidence.

"It's so good to see you again"Oz said,touching her cheeck.

He kissed her.Whow.Okay.Weird.But it felt nice to her.

The door opened.

"Will?"

It was Buffy.

"Oz?Hey!"

"Hey"

"I'll,eh,leave you two alone"

Buffy left.

As said in the dream,Willow was given confidence.

That is why,the minute Buffy left,she touched Oz's face

and kissed him lightly.

They lost themselves in a dream and couldn't stop kissing.

When she stopped and took another look at Oz,he had changed into a wolf.

"Okay.Do you want to watch a video?I can make popcorn…"Willow said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it.Do you want it to continue?I have other parts ready.I just need some feedback.

Tell me what your thoughts are.The other parts do not only evolve around Willow and Oz.

Thanks for reading.,

__

mikethewriter.


End file.
